The Curious Case Of Mr.Dabney
Gabe and PJ mistakenly believe something fishy is going on with their neighbor, Mr. Dabney, so they investigate. Meanwhile, Teddy is annoyed that her best friend Ivy has become texting buddies with Amy, so she decides to hang out with Mary Lou. Episode summary The episodes starts off with Teddy and her video diary. She introduces Ivy, her best friend, to Charlie. When they finish video taping, Ivy tells her about a cute boy she saw working at the food court. Suddenly, Amy comes down, and says"'have you tried the shamwow, the guy in the commercial creeps me out like whats wrong with the guys eye" the two start texting. Amy says she wished she knew how to text like them, and Ivy starts teaching her. Teddy complains, and texts her "WHYD?!" (standing for What Have You Done?!)Meanwhile, PJ plays Charlie a song on his guitar, and Charlie claps cutely. PJ then hears Mrs. Dabney shouting at Mr. Dabney, both of them having a fight. Gabe then enters and asks PJ to get the football he accidentally threw at Mrs. Dabney's backyard, yet PJ hesitates, saying the Dabneys are having a fight again. Gabe then tells him that it was his football, so PJ decides to get it.PJ then sneaks into the Dabney's backyard to go get the football, but he hears Mrs. Dabney shout, "You were a terrible husband and now your dead!" and suspects she killed Mr. Dabney, and quickly runs away. He goes back home and tells Gabe that Mrs. Dabney killed her husband, but Gabe doesn't believe him.Meanwhile, Teddy enters her room, only to see Ivy texting with her mom. Teddy gets annoyed and tells her that she thinks it's awkward for her mom and her friend to text to each other. Ivy tells her that she could stop anytime, but Teddy tells her that it's a free country, so she could do whatever she wants to do.Later at night, PJ starts watching mystery movies so he could bus Mrs. Dabney. Mrs. Dabney then visits their house and asks Bob how to get rid of the smell of "death." Bob gives her the instructions for her and Mr. Dabney, but Mrs. Dabney tells him that Mr. Dabney won't be back in a "long time." As soon as everyone leaves, Gabe finally believes PJ and tells him for once he was right. PJ enjoys the feeling, and hatches a plan to find evidence that Mr. Dabney is dead. The next day, Ivy and Teddy study together, and then suddenly Ivy's mom arrives. Ivy asks why she was there, and Teddy tells her she wanted to "chill" with her mom. Teddy tells Ivy to leave, and Ivy tells her she'll just be in the kitchen with her mom. Teddy and Ivy's mom start chilling, yet it does not go perfectly as planned.Meanwhile, PJ and Gabe go to Mrs. Dabney's house to try to find evidence while babysitting Charlie. As they try to find evidence, Charlie goes through the cat door and enters Mrs. Dabney's house.Back at the Duncan's residence, Ivy's mom starts knitting, and Teddy gets bored to death. She goes to the kitchen and tells Ivy she gives up. They both forgive each other and go their mothers together, and they get along together.Meanwhile, Mrs. Dabney suddenly arrives while PJ and Gabe look for evidence, and they both learn that Mr. Dabney wasn't really dead, he was just at his mother's house, Mrs. Dabney was just shouting at her soap operas, and "The smell of death" was because there was a dead possum in her driveway. End credits Bob and Amy are sitting on the couch when PJ and Gabe walk in with Mr. Dabney's model Skeleton of his teaching days, but Bob says that Mr.Dabney was a music teacher and PJ and Gabe, mortified run away. Amy though tells Bob that he mixed up Mr. Dickson from across the street, with Mr. Dabney, and Bob remembers that Mr. Dabney was really a science teacher.